fatalbertfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando
Fernando Garcia is a young Latino boy and a friend of Fat Albert and the Gang. His sole appearance was in the season 8 episode "Gang Wars" (which aired in 1985), and while Fernando was the second character in the series franchise to die (after Uncle Monty), he was the first and only character to die on-screen. "Gang Wars" As Fat Albert and the Gang are helping to clean up a vacant lot for a new park that will be a safe place for young kids to play, Fernando shows up and volunteers to help. Fernando aspired to be a comedian, sharing with the others some of his jokes and impersonations, which impresses Fat Albert and the gang, and they decide to make Fernando the emcee for the park's grand opening. But Fernando's older brother Tito is a member of a street gang, who are presently engaged in a turf war with a rival gang, and Tito is pressuring Fernando to join alongside of him. Fat Albert is greatly concerned when he is unable to convince the other gang to put a stop to the violence, and the fact they have guns only makes things worse. The night before the park dedication, the situation between the two gangs takes a very ugly turn. Fat Albert and Fernando are out looking for Tito when they're spotted by members of the rival gang who start chasing them. Fat Albert and Fernando run into police Sergeant Hernandez who orders them into his police cruiser for safety while he takes up the search for the gangs. But when Fernando spots Tito and sees that he is about to be shot, Fernando runs and throws himself between Tito and the shooter, taking the bullet meant for Tito, but Fernando's action costs him his own life as he is instantly killed by the gunshot. Anguished and furious over his brother's death, Tito vows revenge against the rival gang, but Fat Albert angrily rebukes Tito for his own actions, reminding him that Fernando sacrificed himself to save him, but it will all be for nothing if Tito gets killed too. The police catch the shooter and the other members of the rival gang, but then Sergeant Hernandez points out to Tito that he too bears some responsibility for Fernando's death. The next day, the park's opening ceremony turns into a somber event, and Fat Albert's dedication speech becomes a eulogy for his fallen friend, and the park is renamed in Fernando's memory. Bill's Lesson "Tito learned what he should have known before. But what a terrible price that lesson cost. Tito lost a brother, Fat Albert and the guys lost a friend, and the whole world lost, too. It would've been a happier and better place if Fernando had lived. Every human life is precious and none should be wasted.." - Bill Cosby about Fernando's death Fat Albert's eulogy for Fernando "This was supposed to be a funny speech by a funny person, a guy who liked to make people laugh. But instead, here I am crying. His name was Fernando and... he... was killed last night, trying to stop a gang war. Fernando used to joke that he wouldn't forget us... when he became famous. All he wanted was a chance to grow, but a bullet took away that chance. Well, maybe he won't become world famous, but he'll always be famous to his friends. That's why we're naming this: the "Fernando Garcia Park." - Fat Albert's speech at the park opening ceremony.Category:Heroes Category:Deceased